


Patrick vs. Immortals

by Imonagoodmixture



Category: Fall Out Boy, petetrick - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imonagoodmixture/pseuds/Imonagoodmixture
Summary: "So," Patrick grinned less than innocently, "figure something out. Do your worst. Make me remember.""We'll just see how many times you mess up the lyrics over the next week."Can you smell the AU? This is a present day AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer thing: Wow, is this fake. Fake. Fake. Fake. This did not happen. Never will. I do not own anybody.

"I'm not that worried about it, you know. We did have to write like ten different versions. I'm just messing with you Trick."

They, Pete and Patrick, were talking about "Immortals" and Patrick's constant battle with it that night in some hotel.

"To be honest, I'm not that worried about it either. But I should be able to get the damn song right when I'm on stage. I wouldn't be surprised if people in the pit started bringing me cue cards. So," Patrick grinned less than innocently, "figure something out. Do your worst. Make me remember."

"Wait. You're asking to switch with me?" Pete's attention had definitely been piqued. "You don't ever ask me for that shit."

"You heard me. Make me remember."

"Okay. But I'm gonna have to something about my shoulder first. I'm getting old. I should not have tried to do a stage dive. Shit, I can't believe I sprained my shoulder doing a stage dive. I'm getting old, Trick."

"I only told you that the entire night. But you said, "Nooooo. I can still do it! I can still do a stage dive!" You saw me shaking my head but you jumped off the stage like an idiot anyway. You should listen to me. And I can't believe you just said you're getting old. I never thought I'd hear that out of your mouth."

"Yeah, whatever. Can you just get me more ice?"

"Are you sure you're not supposed to use heat?" Patrick asked as he walked over to the room's mini-fridge.

"I don't know and I don't care. I just need more ice. And I would think you would want to get more ice because I would think you would want my shoulder to heal because I can't do anything to "make you remember" until my shoulder heals and I get out of this sling. But for now, we'll just see how many times you mess up the lyrics over the next week."

"I can tell from the look on your face I shouldn't have even asked you. Tell me," Patrick smirked, "should I fear for my life?"

"Nah, I wouldn't go that far. I'm not you, remember? I'm not nearly as creative. You have an evil streak, Patrick. I don't know how you keep it so under the radar sometimes. You are truly one of those quiet people to watch out for."

"That is true."

"I'm creative enough though." Pete had a certain glint in his eyes that wasn't quite the same as, but still not dissimilar to the one that bullshit usually always followed. "So I wouldn't be smiling so much if I were you."

"And that is what worries me."

"Maybe you'll finally get it right. Maybe you won't even need me to do my worst. But maybe you won't. And honestly, now that's there's something in it for me Patrick, I'm hoping you won't."


	2. 2

"That is the third time in a row. If you were wondering what my count is," Pete informed him with a smirk a few days later when they walked off stage. "Keep it up and it doesn't look good for you Patrick."

"Pardon?" Patrick said nonchalantly, thinking about what on Earth could be going on in Pete's head that was making him look at him like that, and feeling slightly weak while doing so.

"Keep playing it off. You're not fooling me." Pete said charmingly, giving him a squeeze on his shoulder before walking ahead of him.

Patrick exhaled. Why the hell did he still have this effect on him? Such a good looking idiot. "God."

Pete turned around upon hearing him. His stupid smug expression was deadly. "Are you checking me out?"

Please. Pete. Stop. "What if I was?" Patrick clapped back effortlessly.

Pete's eyebrow shot up. "I'd be careful with the sass mouth if I were you."

"I'll sass mouth you under a table, Pete."

"You are really lucky my arm is still in this sling."

"No, I think you're the one who is lucky your arm is still in that sling."

"Is that so? We'll see. I guess I'll just have to think up something extra nasty." Pete said smoothly.

"You can try," Patrick told him, unwavering on the outside but feeling almost liquid on the inside. Pete. Dear God. Stop. I'm gonna lose it.

"I'm warning you. The sass-mouthing won't get you any points when I get out of this thing. Just so you know. In fact, I'm gonna remember it."

 

>>>

 

Over the next week two more shows happened and by the end of it Pete finally got his arm back into working order and had gone on stage out of the sling.

"You know, it's great you never repeat the same mistake. It's always a new one," He grinned at Patrick over his shoulder when they were alone in the dressing room. The same stupid grin that always got him.

"Fuck. I know I messed it up. How many times now?" Patrick asked as he opened a water bottle, knowing full well the answer was not going to be good.

"Six." Pete's grin was worse than it was before.

Fuck. I'm gonna die.

"I'm gonna have so much fun because of this." Pete sounded more gleeful than he had sounded with any past bullshit. Patrick was sure.

Pete. Please. Fuck.

"Now that my arm is completely healed. We'll deal with this tomorrow night. I suggest you look over the lyrics."

"Mm-hm." 

"And Patrick? I expect you to let me do your eyeliner tomorrow before we go on. You'll look so pretty when I destroy you."

Note: ao3 is a little crap that marked this completed. It is not completed.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry if I suck with this pairing and this idea is terrible.


End file.
